Ultra Woman
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Looks like someone isn't staying in the kitchen anymore...
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

_I'm making a Mega Man fanfic. But what's this? Mega Man isn't the protagonist. But if Mega Man isn't the protagonist, then who is? It's Roll! Or as she shall soon be known as...Ultra Woman!_

_Why did I write this, you ask? I wanted to break the mold. Why make a fanfic starring Mega Man when he was already the protagonist? Rest assured he'll be the deuteragonist, but not the main protagonist.  
_

_There's also talk of a prophecy. Since prophecies come true when you attempt to avert them, I decided to have some fun with it._

**Chapter 1: The Prophecy**

Queen Carina was plotting her latest planetary conquest. Regularly she conquered planets that she considered inferior to hers, because oppressing the people weaker than herself made her feel like she was on top of her world. Her latest target was Planet Earth.

Strangely enough, despite being an alien, Queen Carina happened to look human. Her skin had a slight green tinge to it, but she still looked human regardless. She also had long blonde hair and was wearing a purple strapless dress. She wore white gloves and was wearing black high heels. And yes, somehow she was able to fight in a dress.

Her advisor Westerhout likewise resembled a human. However, his skin had a slight red tone. He was wearing yellow robes and had black hair. He also wore black gloves and white boots. He wielded a staff.

Why was he chosen as advisor, you ask? He had the ability to see the future. He also had the ability of clairvoyance...which he could use to learn about planets before they invaded them. This was a big reason that Queen Carina was able to conquer no less than a dozen planets.

Queen Carina knew that Earth was protected by a hero named Mega Man, after all.

Sure enough, he was having another prophecy.

This one was most concerning.

Apparently, a blonde-haired robot wearing a red dress that was designed for housekeeping would defeat Queen Carina and remove her from power.

He was worried. Was his queen's days of conquering planets over?

Fortunately, it seemed that this robot wasn't even a combat robot. Theoretically, she wouldn't pose a threat to his mistress's plans, so perhaps he had nothing to worry about.

However, he also knew that the harder someone attempted to avert a prophecy, the more likely it would be to come true. Not all of his prophecies had come true...but that was because the people concerning the prophecy in question had done nothing to avert them. They had resigned themselves to their fates, it seemed...which worked in their favor.

Likewise, the prophecies that boded well for the recipients that did come true happened because people put effort into making them happen. They were a lot more satisfied as a result.

Perhaps he shouldn't tell his mistress about the prophecy. The robot girl didn't seem like a threat, and he didn't want his mistress to orchestrate her own downfall. That would be kind of...embarrassing.

However, at that very moment, his mistress approached him.

"Yes, mistress?" asked Westerhout.

"You had another one of your prophecies, didn't you?" asked Queen Carina.

"What makes you say that?" inquired the advisor.

"Whenever you have a prophecy, your eyes glow red." pointed out the evil queen.

"Right..." answered Westerhout.

"Spill the beans! I don't have all day!" exclaimed the queen.

The advisor sighed. He didn't want to make his mistress impatient with him.

So, he decided to tell her about the prophecy...for better or worse.

"Well, you see, there's a hero that's...going to fight against you." said the advisor alien. That wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the whole truth. But Carina didn't seem to think that she was going to be defeated.

"Is it Mega Man?" inquired Carina. She expected as much. He was always fighting for the human race...even if he himself was a robot. Shouldn't he be fighting for other robots?

"Actually, no. It's the housecleaning robot by the name of Roll..." noted Westerhout.

Queen Carina laughed hysterically.

"That's the funniest joke I've ever heard in my life!" exclaimed Carina.

"But it's not-"

"She is no threat to us. She was designed for housekeeping, not combat." explained the queen.

"You USED to be a housekeeper." noted the advisor.

"That was long, long ago! Besides, she wouldn't hurt a fly! You honestly expect her to take arms against me?!" shouted Carina. The very idea baffled her.

The advisor noted that would most likely be the case...but there was one problem.

As even-tempered as Roll was, chances are if they destroyed Mega Man, she would be incensed.

In fact, she would have a very good reason to want to get revenge on Carina.

Things would be even worse if she decided to target her creator, Dr. Light, but she would probably deal with him after she dealt with Mega Man. He could potentially design a new Mega Man, but it would take him a significant amount of time. Mega Man was still the bigger threat, Carina thought.

Granted, she wouldn't have the weapons to combat her, but she would definitely have the motivation.

He was wondering if the prophecy was already starting to come true.

Unfortunately, it seemed there was nothing he could do about it.

"Can I ask you how we're going to defeat Mega Man?" asked the advisor. He was kind of...tough. He actually wasn't the hero of the prophecy (though it wouldn't be surprising if he were), but still.

"Not to worry. My scientists are designing a weapon that can combat him..." said Carina. If they were going to conquer the planet, it would be best if they were preferred for it.

"Way to plan ahead..." remarked the advisor. At least she wasn't underestimating Mega Man. Dr. Wily could learn a thing or two from her.

Carina nodded. It was called the Ultra Blaster. It worked similar to the Mega Buster, though it went on your leg instead of the arm.

"Good idea...but I'm a bit worried that Mega Man might find out and take the weapon for himself." noted Westerhout. He would be twice as dangerous effectively.

"I thought of that...only an unarmed robot can use it." explained Carina. It would be a simple matter of designing a robot that wasn't designed for combat...and then attaching it to their leg.

However, Mega Man wouldn't be able to wield it, because he was already armed. Dr. Light had taken care of that.

He would assume that the weapon wasn't a threat...so he wouldn't destroy it.

The advisor sighed in relief. It looked as if the plan to combat him was foolproof.

But wait...wasn't Roll an unarmed robot?

_Meanwhile..._

Mega Man was watching the news. It seemed that everything was peaceful. Dr. Wily hadn't attacked in a while, so it looked as if everything was good.

However, it seemed that inevitably someone was going to disturb the peace again.

Sure enough, there were signs that something evil was afoot.

A UFO had arrived on Planet Earth...it was carrying little green men that had one eyeball each. Carina herself referred to them as the little mean men. You did not have a friend in them, that was for certain.

It had landed and rumor had it that the little mean men were designing a weapon.

However, they refused to let anyone inside.

Mega Man thought that was suspicious.

He got the feeling they were hiding something...and they were plotting something bad.

Admittedly, the little mean men could have designed the weapon elsewhere where they were less likely to be discovered, but Carina assured them that they wouldn't need to worry about Mega Man getting his hands on it.

So, they decided to land their UFO on Earth.

Mega Man decided he was going to investigate.

"If they're plotting to conquer Earth, I'm not going to allow it!" shouted Mega Man.

He prepared to leave.

Mega Man approached the spaceship quietly.

Sure enough, two of the aliens were discussing the weapon.

"This is going to make conquering the planet so much easier..." noted one of the LMMs.

"It sure is!" shouted another LMM.

This worried Mega Man. These aliens clearly did not have good intentions for Earth.

Why were aliens always trying to conquer Earth? Was their own planet not good enough for them?

To be honest, he was expecting Dr. Wily to be up to no good. But it seemed that it was a different villain this time.

Suddenly, one of the LMMs discovered Mega Man.

"It's Mega Man!" exclaimed one of the LMMs.

"He must not get the weapon!" answered another LMM.

"But he can't use the weapon!" shouted the first LMM.

"Don't let him grab it anyway!" bellowed the LMM.

Immediately, they began to attack him.

They had laser guns.

However, they weren't exactly a threat to him. They were similar to the Mets...only they seemed more offensively-minded.

Mega Man countered with blasts of his own and sent them flying.

He then made his way into the spaceship.

Sure enough, there the device was.

Already, the device was completed.

"This Ultra Blaster sure will come in handy for our boss!" exclaimed one of the LMMs.

"She'll be eternally grateful!" answered another LMM.

"Sorry, don't want this device to fall in the wrong hands." said Mega Man.

The LMMs gasped.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. He's bound to the three laws of robotics!" exclaimed one of the LMMs.

However, there was a flaw with this alien's logic.

"Those rules only apply to HUMANS!" answered another LMM. They didn't even look human...unlike their employer.

The first LMM sweatdropped.

They raised their hands up in the air.

Mega Man then proceeded to grab the weapon.

However, the device didn't seem to do anything.

Curious, he decided to give it to Dr. Light for examination.

Sure enough, he was waiting for him.

"Did you go to save the world, again?" asked Dr. Light.

Mega Man nodded. It looked as if he had put a major setback in the villains' plans...though he had only fought against them for a brief period of time.

It looked like today was his lucky day. Perhaps he would be able to defeat this new threat quickly.

"That's my boy!" exclaimed the man.

"They were building some sort of blaster, but I took it. However, when I tried it, it didn't do anything." noted Mega Man.

He scratched his head. Just what was the device for?

Dr. Light scratched his head.

"They also didn't seem to worry too much about me getting my hands on it. It was weird." said the machine man.

Dr. Light examined the machine.

It seemed to be pretty advanced.

But it was pretty odd that it did nothing.

Still, the LMMs seemed to think it was important.

Perhaps they should do something about it.

At that very moment, Roll arrived.

"Hey there! I finished cleaning the kitchen!" exclaimed Roll.

"Good work!" shouted Dr. Light. Again, he was so proud of her.

"Yeah. What has Mega Man been up to?" asked the robot girl.

"He just saved the world! This wouldn't be the first time, but he still saved the world." said Dr. Light.

"Man, I wish I could be like him." noted Roll.

"Maybe you will someday!" exclaimed Mega Man.

"Yeah, maybe." remarked the girl. However, she hadn't had a reason to leave the house. Besides, she liked it there.

Curious, she decided to examine what her father and her brother were looking at.

"What's that?" asked Roll.

"Oh, that...it's the device that Rock pilfered from the aliens." explained Dr. Light.

"Aliens?" asked the girl.

"Yes, aliens. It's not much of a stretch considering we live in a world full of robots." noted the scientist.

"Ah, I see." nodded the girl.

"Perhaps this device is a dud?" questioned Dr. Light.

"Maybe. But the aliens seemed to think it was important." noted Mega Man. Surely the aliens wouldn't have attempted to stop him from grabbing the weapon if it wasn't useful.

"Either way, we should throw it in the garbage." said the scientist.

"I'd love to!" exclaimed Roll.

Sure enough, she grabbed the device to do just that.

However, something unexpected happened when she touched it.

Suddenly, the device attached herself to her right leg.

Mega Man and Dr. Light were both very surprised.

"What's going on?" asked Mega Man.

"I don't know, but it won't come off!" shouted Roll.

"This might be a problem." said Dr. Light.

Perhaps it was time if he used one of his machines to examine the weapon.

_Elsewhere..._

The advisor shivered a bit. It seemed as if his prophecy was starting to come true.

It was just as he feared.

He got a vision regarding Roll receiving the Ultra Blaster.

The advisor realized that Roll was no longer simply a housekeeping robot.

Was this the beginning of the end for his mistress?

Either way...

"Carina's not going to be happy to hear about this..." thought the alien.

_The reason Roll is the chosen one? If Mega Man was, the story line would be a bit too predictable, wouldn't you think?_

_In the next chapter, we're going to learn more about this Ultra Blaster...then again, we already knew what it was designed for, don't we?_


	2. Chapter 2: On The Run

_In this chapter, Roll's going on the run. It seems that the aliens want her new weapon. Granted, it did belong to them first...though it was in the wrong hands...or feet, or whatever.  
_

**Chapter 2: On The Run**

Dr. Light scanned the blaster that had attached itself to Roll's leg.

"It isn't going to take me over and make me do evil things, is it?" asked Roll. She didn't want to turn on her creator, just like Dr. Wily had decided to turn on his former colleague. Being a hero like he was just didn't float his boat.

"No, fortunately, You're an angel. Besides, it isn't programmed to affect the wielder's mind, only their combat potential." explained the scientist.

It was designed similar to the Mega Buster.

Roll sighed in relief.

However, it felt strange having a weapon attached to her when she wasn't designed for combat.

"I'm starting to know how my brother feels..." noted Roll. Of course, she had wondered what it would be like if she was the heroine and Mega Man looked after her father.

For whatever reason, Dr. Light hadn't felt the need to equip Roll with weapons like he did Rock.

Perhaps he felt that Mega Man alone would save the day...that, and he was a pacifist. He didn't like giving robots weapons...unlike Dr. Wily.

Fortunately, he didn't have to give Roll a weapon...she found one on her own.

"Why would the aliens design a weapon that was similar to the Mega Buster?" asked Dr. Light. It wasn't exactly the same weapon, but it was similar.

He then realized what the aliens had designed it for.

"This isn't good...not only are the aliens trying to conquer Earth, they're trying to find ways in order to defeat you..." said Dr. Light.

This was a contrast to Dr. Wily...no matter how many times he lost to Mega Man, he always seemed to repeat the same strategy.

These aliens, however, were looking for ways to prevent Mega Man from saving the day.

"Why didn't it work for me, though?" asked Mega Man. When he tried to attach it, nothing happened. However, it ended up attaching itself to Roll.

"The aliens apparently didn't want you to use it...they didn't anticipate Roll touching it, however." answered the scientist.

Mega Man sighed in relief. It looked as if Roll getting her hands (or feet, as the case may be) on it would make things a bit easier for them.

Unlike Dr. Wily, they did not make the mistake of underestimating Mega Man. They were taking countermeasures in order to ensure that he wouldn't take them down.

Luckily, Mega Man had managed to retrieve the weapon.

"Should we try to remove it?" asked Roll.

"Probably a bad idea." nodded Dr. Light. They didn't yet know exactly how it worked.

Removing it could be dangerous.

"If we can't remove the device...how long is it going to be attached to my leg?" asked Roll.

"It's probably going to be a while." answered Dr. Light.

Roll was a bit dejected at first...but she decided she would make the best of it.

She pulled out a bucket of paint and began to paint the blaster.

It was now orange.

The maid robot let out a smile. Now it matched her favorite color.

Still, she wasn't sure if she could use it to help her out with her duties.

Mega Man watched the news. Were the aliens up to no good, again?

However, as it turned out, it was a more familiar foe.

It seemed that Dr. Wily was trying to conquer the world, again.

He was daring Mega Man to try to stop him.

Was he not aware that someone was also trying to take over the world? He might have some competition on his hands.

Either way, he was going to try to stop him.

"I'll see you later." said Mega Man.

Once again, he left the building.

Unbeknownst to Mega Man, the laboratory was being monitored.

A spy-bot had been sent to keep an eye on him. It unsurprisingly resembled an eye. It was rather small, so it hadn't been discovered.

"You let Mega Man obtain the weapon?!" exclaimed Carina.

The LMMs rubbed the back of their heads.

"No matter. Mega Man can't attach it to his leg, so now that he's off fighting evil, we can easily retrieve it." explained the alien overlord. Luckily, thanks to some espionage, she was able to determine that the device was located in Dr. Light's laboratory.

"Things might be a bit more complicated than that though..." said one of the LMMs.

"Yes?" asked Carina.

"It's attached itself to his sister, Roll!" exclaimed the alien.

"That makes things a bit more complicated...but it's no big deal. She's simply a housecleaning robot." noted Carina. She had said that before, and she would say it again.

However, Westerhout didn't think that was a good idea. The more experience the wielder had in combat, the stronger the weapon would become. Carina had intended to train the robot that had received it following its creation for that purpose.

If Roll started fighting against the aliens, she could potentially become a bigger and bigger threat.

This prophecy was starting to make sense.

But unfortunately, Carina was going to try to retrieve the weapon anyway. It was her best shot of defeating Mega Man...somewhat literally. The weapon shot lasers! And other things.

She commanded another spaceship to land on Earth.

LMMs left the spaceship and began to approach the laboratory.

Since Carina didn't think Roll was much of a threat even with the Ultra Blaster, she decided not to send a strong army to retrieve it.

So, she was sending a weak squad of them.

Meanwhile, Roll was trying out her new blaster.

It didn't seem to do much.

However, she kept trying to use it.

It shot out a burst of energy.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Roll.

Fortunately, nobody was hurt.

However, it did leave a small hole in the wall.

Quickly, she pulled out some bricks and began to repair it.

"Whew!" shouted Roll.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the door being busted down.

She gasped. What was going on? Was Dr. Light being arrested? She sure didn't hope that Dr. Wily had framed him for being evil again. Personally she didn't think that it was the real Dr. Light from the beginning but unfortunately the police didn't want to take any chances.

However, as it turned out, it was the LMMs.

Dr. Light was hiding behind the couch. How he wished that Mega Man was there to protect him.

But unfortunately, he was not.

Roll decided to approach them. It seemed she was a tad braver than her creator was.

"If you're looking for Mega Man, he already left. Can you please leave now? I just mopped!" exclaimed Roll.

"We're not here for Mega Man." answered the LMM.

"You're...not?" asked Roll.

The LMMs shook their heads.

"Are you here for Dr. Light?" asked the girl. If they put a brain extraction device on his head, they could learn a lot of things from him.

The LMMs shook their heads again.

"Then what are you here for?" inquired Roll.

The LMMs pointed at Roll.

"What? Me?!" shouted the robot. "But I'm just a housekeeping robot!"

She then remembered the blaster that was now on her leg.

"Oh, that's right..." said Roll. It looked as if she had something that belonged to them.

Unfortunately, she couldn't give it to them even if she wanted to. It was stuck to her leg pretty tight.

One of the LMMs grabbed Roll by the leg...the leg that had the Ultra Blaster on it.

However, the blaster would not come off.

Suddenly, the blaster began to emit flames.

Roll started to fly.

"Whoa!" shouted Roll.

However, with only one rocket boot, her flight was rather unstable.

She gasped in surprise as she began to fly around uncontrollably.

The LMM in question was still attached to her leg.

"Aahhhh!" shouted the LMM.

He ended up crashing into a wall.

"Ow..." said the alien.

This made the other LMMs angry.

"You wounded Carl!" bellowed one of the LMMs.

"That does it! We're not playing nice anymore!" exclaimed another LMM.

The LMMs began to open fire on the housekeeping robot.

She panicked and flew away.

At that very moment, the Ultra Blaster stopped emitting flames.

Luckily, she was alright, though it was a bit of a rough landing.

"What do I do?" asked Roll.

"Fight them off!" exclaimed Dr. Light.

"But I'm not equipped for combat!" shouted the maid. That was no longer entirely true, but still.

Things would have been so much easier if Mega Man was there...but apparently the aliens had waited until he decided to leave. They were smart.

"Improvise!" shouted the scientist.

Roll shrugged and decided to do just that.

Now that she thought of it, they did have big eyeballs.

She decided to take advantage of that.

Roll put soap in a LMM's eye.

"AAH! MY EYE!" screamed the LMM.

This worked rather well.

She then sprayed another LMM with her window washing solution, aiming for the eye as well.

"That stings!" bellowed the LMM.

Realizing that they were at a disadvantage against Roll, they decided to send in the hounds.

They were black with white spots...and were known as Malmatians.

One of them bit Roll in the leg that wasn't covered by the blaster. Luckily, it was made of metal.

Even so, it did sting a bit.

"Get off!" demanded Roll.

She wondered how she should fend off the dogs.

Now that she thought of it, didn't Rush whimper whenever she turned on the vacuum? She tried to use it when he wasn't around.

All of a sudden, she had an idea as to how to fend them off.

She pulled out her vacuum cleaner and began to sweep.

This did not make the Malmatians happy at all.

They panicked and began to run away from the vacuum.

"Oh c'mon!" shouted one of the LMMs.

it was time to send out their last resort.

Suddenly, a red, muscular alien with fangs and antenna came in. They were known simply as Brutes.

"You cannot beat me! You're just a weak little girl!" exclaimed the Brute.

"I resent that!" shouted Roll.

The Brute attempted to punch Roll.

She wasn't sure how she was going to take him down.

Shrugging, she decided to hit him with a frying pan.

"Ow!" shouted the Brute.

In retaliation, he kicked Roll away.

"Hey! Treat girls with respect!" exclaimed Roll.

"There's one girl I treat with respect...she's my queen though." answered the brute.

"Fair enough." nodded Roll.

She pulled out silverware and tossed them at the Brute.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" shouted the Brute.

He slammed his hands together and created a shockwave.

Roll fell down.

However, she picked up some plates and tossed them at the Brute.

"Aah!" bellowed the Brute.

He was on the ropes. He could scarcely believe it.

Roll then decided to hit the Brute with her Ultra Blaster.

The Brute collapsed on the ground.

The LMMs panicked and dragged the brute away.

Roll sighed in relief.

"I did it! I drove the aliens away!" shouted Roll.

"It might be a bit early to celebrate, Roll." said Dr. Light.

"Huh?" asked the girl.

"If I had to guess, this was only their first wave of attack. I don't think they're going to let a small fiasco like this make them give up so easily." noted Dr. Light.

"Are you saying, there's going to be more of them?" asked Roll.

"Yes...I'd ask Mega Man to protect you, but he's busy fighting Dr. Wily at the moment." answered the scientist.

"What do I do then?" inquired the girl.

"Roll, I'm afraid you're going to have to go off the grid." said Dr. Light.

"But I like staying in the kitchen!" exclaimed Roll. It was the best part of the house in her opinion.

"But if they manage to catch you, chances are they will deconstruct you in order to get their hands on the weapon...or at least remove your leg from your body." explained Dr. Light.

"That wouldn't be good." agreed Roll.

He checked the news, and realized that yet another alien spaceship had landed.

It seemed that they were going to hunt her down.

Perhaps her father was right. She needed to try to evade them. Alternatively, she could try to fight back against them. She didn't want to simply be prey. Maybe she could be the hunter instead of the hunted.

"I sure hope I'll see you again, father." said the girl.

"I'm sure you will." nodded Dr. Light.

It seemed that they were searching for the Ultra Blaster.

"From now on, don't consider yourself to be simply a housecleaning robot. Consider yourself to be Ultra Woman." said the scientist.

"That reminds me of Mega Man..." noted the girl.

"Well, I did name you Roll to go along with Rock." spoke Dr. Light.

"Yeah..." nodded the newfound superheroine. Seemed that Dr. Light liked music.

She decided to leave as her father instructed.

On the way there, she noticed a strange robot that was staring at her.

It made her feel uncomfortable.

She decided to shoot at it.

The spy-bot was destroyed.

One of the LMMs banged his fist on a table in frustration.

_It looks as if Roll's going to have to try to elude the aliens. Perhaps she'll inevitably go on the offensive._

_It's alright if a lady stays in the kitchen...as long as they enjoy it. Don't force it on them! And yes, I thought it would be creative if Roll used her housecleaning supplies as improvised weapons. I could have had her simply use the Ultra Blaster but since Carina thought she was a mere housecleaning robot I wanted to be ironic. We're kind of big on irony in this fanfic, are we not?  
_

_In the next chapter...well, you probably know what's going to happen. Roll's going on the lam!_


End file.
